Icebound
by BlackDebockle
Summary: Tempest was born with black ice in his body. As a young Snow Golem he left the other Princesses and Princes. What will happen when he comes back only to be thought of as non existent. Will he fit in or will he remember why he left. More importantly can he make it without being maimed or violated.
1. Ch1 Welcome Home

Ch.1 Welcome Home

**Okay so quick little note. For those of you who really liked Ender Fire thank you, but I would like to say updates will be slow for Ender Fire as well as this story. Reason being I have managed to break my laptop so now I don't have many things to type the story with none the less upload it to . Hope you understand and hope you appreciate this story. First off let's get to know the main character. Mob talker mod included**

**Tempest: **_Tempest is the abandoned Prince of Snow Golem's. As a child he was born with something called Black Ice, this gave him strength over ice which even rival's his fathers when in his true form. He tends to be arrogant, childish, and stubborn, and overall hot-headed, but when needed his demeanor changes. He wears an open dark gray hoodie over a navy blue t-shirt over his brown skin. Black jeans go down to black and grey converse. At about 5"8' Tempest has a slightly muscular build which betrays his strength. On his head he wears a dark red jack o' lantern hat with white face markings. A storm cloud always follows him, it is more powerful then regular Snow Golem clouds. _

**Tempest's Cloud:**_ The clouds of Snow Golem's have more then one use. Usually it conveys emotion though it is also used for out of snow travel to prevent melting. Most snow clouds can only do weak effects or attacks such as hail of light snowfall. Tempest's cloud is always black, razor edged snowflakes encircle Tempest. Usually this cloud has a mind of it's own so caution is advised when against it. Can summon large snow gales, block sized hail, and bolts of ice. Also conveys his emotions._

**Tempest's POV**

"It's been 17 years since I last saw all the other mobs. Especially her." These thoughts ran through my head as I reached the door. Above the door in bright violet ender particles it read "Social Bar". When my hand neared the emerald handle frost began to develop. Cracks within the mossy cobblestone door expanded as any existent water within the stone expanded. The door scraped against the dark oak floor on the other side, icicles breaking of in the sudden movement. I opened the door only to be greeted gasps, snarls, and an assortment of noises.

Most faces said the same thing "Who is he?" Before I got the chance to open my mouth I was cut off. "What are you doing here you icy bastard?" These words spat out of a girl who everyone knew was Hail. The usually peaceful snow cloud over her head was now a full blown blizzard. Distaste and rage were written all over her face.

Hail was about 5"7' with creamy pale skin. She wore an orange low hanging v-neck which showed off her D-cup cleavage. Over this was an open 5 button pale blue hoodie that showed her slim smooth stomach . Tight jeans clung to her small butt, and brown fur lined boots were on her feet. Her hair orange hair flowed over her shoulders. "Well it's nice to see you too Sleet," I commented avoiding her gaze as it tried to tear me limb from limb. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN," she hissed, her icy breath making the air thin. The blizzard began to spew pebble-sized hail towards me.

Shrugging it off I leaned forward and breathed in her icy mist. Even when she was furious I found her sexy. "Aww. You remember when we would spar don't you?" A smirk displayed across my face when I saw her tense up. "W-whatever just don't come near me," she grumbled storming off. "It's been 17 years and nothing has changed in this place," I commented looking around at the glowstone lit gold mine. Diamond, emerald, gold, and iron blocks lined the floor.

Walking over to the bar I grabbed a bottle of water. From the time I had picked up the water it began to freeze over and turn into packed ice. Sighing I set down the now bottle of ice and moved to sit near some of the other mobs. My mind relaxed the moment I hit the chair. Though even then I couldn't help but tense. Looking around I noticed a girl about 19 staring at me seductively. Her topaz eyes glistened and even though I was a Snow Golem the heat I felt from her made me happy.

She got up and began walking towards me. Golden curly hair feel down to her shoulders, 4 golden rods revolved around her. Her C-cup breast were trapped within a rust colored bikini top. She boasted an amazing athletic body that went with her bronze skin. Her pants clung to her well rounded buttox as the flared out near the bottom, a flame printed out at the leg.

"I've never seen you around handsome." stated the girl clearly trying to get my attention. I put my head in my palm and just ignored her. Clearly I made a big mistake. "Hey didn't you hear me," she said raising her voice. Finally I looked up, which she must have taken as a sign of me coming onto her. "Oh now you want to pay attention to me. You guys are always stubborn." I looked at her intently.

"Personally if someone doesn't answer it probably means they don't wanna talk," I bluntly noted. A look of hurt and shock flashed across her face though this was quickly replaced by a look of irritation.

"Maybe, but you inferior mobs should now your place and respond when talken to by a superior." The girl smirked at her own comment. "Excuse but if you really don't need anything then please kindly just fuck off," I said. That's the second strike I made.

"Who do you think your talking to you inferior bastard. I'm trying to be nice, but if you wanna go then bring it," she said, the golden rods around her beginning to glow. At this I busted out laughing. "Me fight you. No offense but a chicken could beat you. I don't need to take this from a flame bitch like you. So once again please just fuck off you slutty wretch. I have better things to do." I walked off, making sure that everyone could hear me. I kept walking until something stiffened me. Exhilarating heat blasted towards me and I looked back at the girl, there was no longer lust. Just anger and pure hatred.

**Well that was fantastic wasn't it. So I'd just like to say that chapters for this story will be coming quickly, reason being I kinda wrote about 7 whole pages of this in my notebook. Don't worry nothing really changes just few details are added in or taken out. I'm actually ecstatic for this story and don't worry I will try not to put the other one on hiatus.**


	2. Ch2 Tempest vs Flare pt1

**Yay so big change of plans, not really. All I'm saying is that the original plan of uploading two chapters for both Icebound and Ender Fire will not be happening. There is just too much for me to do and if you were looking forward to that sorry. That's basically all I have to say and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Tempest's POV**

"You might as well tell me what you are. Just in case we find anything in your ashes," remarked the girl. None of us had flinched in the moments that had passed. Mostly I was more irritated then angry. "If it matters that much I'm Tempest, Prince of the Snow Golems." A few gasps were heard from the crowd, but most just stood there either nodding or pondering what I had just said.

"He's doomed" "She's going to make him water for the Jacuzzi," comments like these could be heard from the growing mass of mobs, some spectators others royalty. "Well finally you introduce yourself. Too bad it won't matter soon, but I might as well introduce myself. The name's Flare, Princess of the Blazes." "Yea I could kind of tell you were a blaze by the spinning rods," I stated. The rods around Flare glowed golden as the spun rapidly. "Well either way I get to enjoy your begs of mercy as you melt," Flare scoffed walking towards the Arena.

As I began to follow Flare a hand rested on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a teenage boy about 18 years old. He was about 5'6" with pale skin, black hair that went down to his neck, dark blue eyes, a navy blue t-shirt that covered a black longsleeve and black cargo pants along with a dark blue pair of water shoes. On his shirt was a squid face, its blank stare looking at nothing in particular. "Dude don't fight her. I've seen what she can do and for a Snow Golem it's complete suicide," he said fear flashing in his eyes. "I got this," I said bluntly. The boy looked as if he was going to say more, but just walked away.

"Hey Slush Bastard you coming," called Flare impatiently. "Hold on you bronze cunt!" Slowly I walked into the Arena. Above us was a golden balcony with diamond railing, the other mobs had already gathered there for the fight. "You can still give up. All you have to do is beg," Flare said smugly. "And you can shut up for once. If you want to occupy yourself go suck on your rods," I said growing more agitated. "Afraid I already did," Flare stated obviously pleased with her comeback. That is until she noticed the other mobs smirking and laughing.

"Wow. You really aren't the brightest or the hottest Blaze of the Nether are you," I taunted. The golden rods spun furiously around Flare, there golden glow shining white. "I hope you're ready to die Slush Bastard." " Ok I'm sorry, but is that all you can say to insult me. Try and see if you can pull anything better out of your cunt. I'm sure you can find a lot of things up there, though I doubt any of it is a good insult," I replied annoyed by the constant bickering.

Without a word Flare's body combusted into a torrent of flames. "She can't be…not already," murmured the boy who had tried to stop me. I watched as the fire grew in ferocity, wondering how I had gotten myself into this mess. Majority of the other mobs Prince's and Princess's had moved to the bar due to the melting balcony. "You'd think the kings would think that gold would melt if some of the mobs fought," I thought shaking my head at their carelessness.

8 glistening rods extended from the spiral of fire, waves of heat radiating off of them. Appendages formed of lava and fire slammed into the emerald floor. A skull encased in the flames emerged from the fire. Its face glowed like molten iron and fire charges could be seen floating in its eyes sockets. Teeth of obsidian lined its mouth while smoked bellowed from its throat.

Averting my eyes from the skull I made sure to avoid the one thing that killed most of her enemies. My mind drifted back to my years of wandering. I was in an old library hidden within a large temple, an old red book tucked under my arm. Taking a seat I read the title. "Princess Flare, Princess of the Blazes. This may help in the future, especially if I ever plan to return." At this time I had made it a personal goal to learn the abilities of those who posed an immense threat to me. This list included Aster and Aaron, prince and princess of enderman, Flare and Basalt, prince of the magma cubes.

"Now let's take a look," I muttered opening up the book. After minutes of turning the pages I reached a page that peaked my interest. "**Flare's True Form. **Yep this seems like it'll do. Now let's see. **One mistake made by most of Flare enemies is that they look into her eyes when the skull emerges. If her foe looks within her eyes the blood within their veins will turn to lava, and the organs within them will erupt into flames. As the fire spreads through their body they will be forced to endure it. There is no escape from this. It continues until Flare's foe is nothing more than ashes**.Well then, that sounds painful. Going to need to be careful if I ever fight her. Well onto the next section." "What happened don't want to look at me now," sneered Flare. Looking at her I smiled, "Well now that you're done being a light show we can finally get this show underway. I mean like though you may look you're just a bigger candle to snuff out.

**Wow yea I know I'm horrible at deadlines I don't need to be told. Though I personally think I didn't jank this one up. If you think otherwise feel free to say so, but it's my story and I like it. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite. And next weekend I'll try and have it out on time. This is BlackDebockle….wait nevermind not a video. Anyway I'll just talk to you guys next story.**


End file.
